In Too Deep
by klcm
Summary: Lynch calls it quits with his relationship with Garcia, and for the right reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_**I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't**_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name

You should've never have started this with me and I know that as I look at you we were both to blame, you had been hurt and needed love and you were this super cool girl with all gooey on your hard drive, and I thought the moment you introduced yourself we gelled but I was wrong, there was nothing to gel together.

I should never have had assumed that because we were so alike meant that we were meant, that you were the only the one that would complete me, but you cannot stay with me if you were never with me.

We both know that if you were to stay here, with me, as an us you would learn to hate me, hate us and I don't want you to hate things because that's hard for you to do, you need to continue to see the side of life that makes you smile, that makes you love, that helps you sort your family out.

_**And oh, save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done**_

I don't want you to continue this with me, I don't want to destroy you, corrupt who you are. I know if you keep what we have you'll be too far gone and I can't look on as that happens, as you run into the ground because you're trying to beat the expectations you've set unknowingly.

You don't want this, just admit it, you know you're getting to far involved with the wrong person, and you know that in your head you know you should love me but you also know that your heart won't let you love me. Not whole heartedly at least. Not the way I want.

We both know that this needs to end. We need to shut this chapter in our lives, we need to both come out of this intact and it's better now than then. It's better for both of us if we end it now, at this date, this hour, this minute, this second, we'll come out okay, we'll heal and move on.

Just don't get lost, save your soul, save it for the right person.

_**I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
To tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known**_

I can't keep doing this day in day out when I know I'll come up empty, come up short, come up lacking. I know you try to tell yourself I'm the one because I'm your here and now but I'm not your future, he is and he needs to know that, I can't keep on this, I can't fight a losing battle. I can't sink further than I have.

You need to let go of your hold on the safe option and take the jump, take the deep end, don't hold onto me because we are matched in some sense. You need to let go and move on.

We aren't meant to be anymore, not when he uses Baby Girl or Goddess to speak to you, your name is Penelope, or so it should be but you two step out of the boundaries of friendship, you're more than that and its now your chance to sort that aspect out, we don't need us to be together, we're now a categorical mistake.

It's becoming unhealthy for us both.

_**Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love**_

_**Girl save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
And before nothing can be done**_

I'm listening to you and you're telling me you're in love but you can't bring yourself around to say who, to verify what I've known all along. Just tell me you're in love with him and I'll move on. I'm ready to leave, I'm packed, I'm going. However much you plead I'm going, like I said you need to stop before this goes too far and you're too gone to be saved, even if by him.

You need to stand aside and watch me leave to reassess, you need to see me in my coat, with my bags, with my things from your place, you need to watch outside as I kiss you and leave you for the better. You're in love but you're in the wrong place, you need to run to the right place and tell him that you're in love with him. Don't keep trying to tell me.

We both know where this is going ,you need to be with the male that has been there for you through thick and thin, that has protected you, that has guided you, that has made you smile the largest, that has made you laugh the loudest. We both know that you need to tell him that you're in love with him and start anew.

_**'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on**_

What you need to realise is that with me you have nothing, but with him you have everything. You've always had everything, right under your nose you have had everything but you didn't see and you pondered on an us and so did I but without me you got it all so hold onto that, not me.

Not anymore. You don't have me anymore.

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ A wee ONEshot on Lynch ending it! If only!

Song:- Robert Pattinson- Never Think

Let me know what you think!


End file.
